Amicoids
Name: Amicoid (means resembling friend) History: Mnemosyne was lounging up on Olympus, with nothing to do other than watch her kids; she came up with a seemingly brilliant idea. She would create some servants, ones who would dote on her every wish and would respect her as if she was Zeus. She read to life a boy and a girl, made them immortal, and granted them the powers of creation and mind reading. She decided to make it so that her constructs would appear differently to everyone. They would take on the shape of the person that the subject would most likely want to talk to. This way, everyone was content, especially her. Their power of creation was like any of her children’s: it drained their energy depending on the size and power of the object created. With their mind reading, they could choose how to talk to their subjects, to make them feel better. Meanwhile, Eris was hoping to cause discord and havoc. Seeing the constructs, she knew that the perfect opportunity had arisen. When Mnemosyne wasn’t looking, she captured the constructs. She then trapped them and gagged them, soon setting off to work. She turned their minds into pure evil, and trained them to have a good physical prowess. She also changed their true from to be the form of a vampire with long fangs and claws, just to make them more formidable. Now, the constructs are set to kill any demigod that they encountered. They are now trained to confront their prey, talk to them, read their mind to gather their secrets, and then fight them accordingly. Weakness: One thing that Eris emitted when she turned them into monsters was the fact that some people can shut the monsters out of their brains. The monsters cannot target anyone who can resist their power. Any demigod with determination and willpower can shut the two constructs out. They just have to think random, useless thoughts. The constructs are then powerless, because they don’t know what tactics to use. Strengths: These monsters are quite adaptable. Once they have a sufficient amount of information, they can tweak their battle tactic to target their opponent’s weaknesses. Since they can shape-shift, the monsters can become stronger, faster, and bigger, if needed. Furthermore, since they can read minds, they can say things that will frustrate, annoy, or infuriate their opponents. Appearance: These monster’s appearances vary, depending on what their prey wants to see. If the opponent wants to talk to Taylor Swift, one of them will take on the looks and personality of Taylor. If the opponent wants to talk to an animal, one of them will change into that animal and will communicate telepathically. The boy Amicoid will likely change into boys, while the girl Amicoid will likely change into girls. Once in battle, the monsters will likely change into frightening creatures that will terrorize their opponents, but this is not always the case. In their true from, they are vampire-like creatures with longs fangs and claws that have a very good grip. Powers: These monsters, like Mnemosyne children, can read, write, or create objects to life. They can shape-shift into a living form, even if the form is considered mythical, as long as it can breathe. They can read minds, but they must be close to the person whose mind they are reading to be able to process the thoughts. Category:Misc